¡Que maravillosa navidad!
by Nea Potter
Summary: La historia de la que fue, sin dudas, una maravillosa navidad


―¿Luna? ¿Luna estás ahí? ―una voz se escuchaba desde la chimenea.  
>Caminé tranquilamente hasta la sala de estar, y le sonreí al fuego, donde la cara de Harry se podía distinguir perfectamente.<br>―¡Hola, Harry! ―dije sonriente, tan tranquila como siempre―. ¿Qué pasa?  
>―¡Luna! No pasa nada, es sólo que quería preguntarte si querías venir a pasar la nochebuena con nosotros. Ya sabes, es la primera Navidad desde la guerra, y bueno, pensé que podía organizar yo la cena y darle un respiro a los Weasley.<br>―¡Claro Harry! ―sonreí―. ¿Dónde será?  
>―En Grimmauld Place.<br>―¿Necesitas ayuda? Ya sabes, con la decoración y todo eso… ―¿Podrías? ―asentí mientras sonreía―. ¡Gracias Luna! Aquí te espero. ―Su cara desapareció de la chimenea, y yo solo sonreí.  
>Agarré un puñado de polvos flu y los tiré en las brasas. Grité "número doce de Grimmauld Place" y me paré en la chimenea. Todo se volvió borroso por un momento, y de repente estaba parada en la chimenea de mi destino.<br>―¡Hola Harry! ―exclamé sonriente.  
>El chico de ojos verdes estaba cargando algunas cajas a la sala, probablemente llenas de decoración navideña. Dejó las que cargaba en el suelo y con un movimiento de su varita las abrió.<p>

―Decoraremos a la manera _muggle_. ¿Te parece? ―dijo sonriente.  
>―Por supuesto.<br>―Muy bien, ya hablé con Hermione y ella vendrá a cocinar la cena, con ayuda de Kreacher ―empezó a sacar algunos adornos―. Es curioso, después de la guerra ambos parecen llevarse muy bien.  
>Seguimos conversando mientras decorábamos el lugar, que poco a poco logro tener ese maravilloso espíritu navideño. Colocamos muérdago mágico, para que creciera cada veinte minutos más o menos, y le hice un maravilloso hechizo que mi padre descubrió para mantener a los Nargles alejados.<br>Harry hizo aparecer un árbol y lo coloco en una de las esquinas. Lo decoramos con bolas de cristal, listones, hadas de plata hechizadas para que volaran alrededor del árbol, y muchísimos chocolates. Harry sacó cada uno de los regalos que tenía del armario, y los colocó bajo al árbol.  
>―¿Y Ginny? ¿No debería de estarte ayudando? Digo, es tu novia… ―inquirí de pronto.<br>―Ya no lo es ―respondió Harry, esbozando una sonrisa triste, y yo sólo lo mire sorprendida―. Es como mi hermana menor, de igual manera. Nos seguimos llevando muy bien.  
>―Lo siento, yo… ―bajé la cabeza arrepentida.<br>―No importa ―me sonrió mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro―. De verdad, no es que la extrañe.  
>Seguimos arreglando toda la casa. Mientras Harry arreglaba los sillones yo me dediqué a poner la mesa. Luego pusimos las botas en la chimenea, en las cuales estaba el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes de los Weasley, y los llenamos de ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, grageas de todos los sabores y ese tipo de dulces mágicos. Luego Harry salió a comprar leña, y yo salí a comprar los regalos de última hora.<br>La tarde pasó de lo más tranquila mientras decorábamos la casa entre risas y conversaciones.  
>Y un poco antes de las siete ya habíamos terminado. Bueno, casi.<br>-_Wingardium Leviosa_ ―murmuré, y la estrella del árbol empezó a flotar. La dirigí lentamente a la punta, y la coloque en su lugar.  
>Harry movió su varita mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, y la estrella quedo en su lugar, girando y brillando. Todo el lugar estaba hermoso.<br>―Gracias, Luna ―agradeció el chico de ojos verdes abrazándome.  
>―Un placer, Harry. Me encanta ayudar.<br>Sentí un movimiento en mi cabeza y miré para arriba. Un muérdago crecía en nuestras cabezas, y supe que Harry también lo había notado.  
>―Seguramente está infestado de Nargles ―aseguró Harry, intentando parecer causal. Y yo reí.<br>―Es posible ―corroboré, a pesar de que sabia que no. No en vano le había puesto un hechizo.  
>―¿Rompemos la tradición? ―se acercó a mí y me agarro por la cintura, mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.<br>―Mmm… no. Creo que los Nargles se molestarían si lo hacemos ―sonreí y me puse de puntillas para poder quedar cara a cara.  
>Y entonces sucedió. Lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y aun así era suave y dulce. Sentí como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando en mi estomago. Me sentí en el cielo. Me separé de él y lo mire a sus hermosos ojos verdes.<br>Oí como se abría la puerta. Unos pasos, seguidos del cierre de la puerta. Aun así no me separe de Harry.  
>―¡Ya llegue! ―dijo la voz de Hermione desde el recibidor. Escuché como sus pasos se acercaban a nosotros, y Harry solo me sonrió.<br>―Hola, _Ha…_ ―su saludo quedo a medias cuando nos vio tan juntos―. ¡Oh! Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir nada.  
>―No importa, Hermione ―el chico se separó de mí para verla.<br>―Por cierto… me alegra que estén saliendo ―sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.  
>―¿Serías mi novia, Luna? ―preguntó Harry abrazándome.<br>―Sería todo un placer, Potter.  
>Era definitivo, sólo un pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza… ¡Que maravillosa Navidad!<p> 


End file.
